1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an extruding tool for a fluid material, more particularly, to an extruder for thrusting out from a nozzle thereof a fluid material such as a viscous material, for example, a calking material or a sealing material or the like which is in use with waterproof and joint processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, such an extruder in the prior art as shown in FIG. 1 has been used where the extruder is of cartridge-type, i.e. comprises a cartridge 10 containing a fluid material, the cartridge 10 having a nozzle 11 at one end thereof and an axially slidably movable plunger at the other end thereof. Japanese Utility Model Publication Jitsukosho No. 48-11945 defined the above class of an extruder which comprises a body 1 having a casing 2 and a pushing bar 3 mounted at the rear of the body 1. The casing 2 has a semicircular configuration in section and is open upwardly, storing therein the cartridge 10 containing a fluid material. Grasping to draw a lever 16 installed in the body 1 causes said pushing bar 3 to go forward and pulling a back end of the pushing bar 3 causes the pushing bar 3 to go backward.
Operations of this conventional extruder will be as follows when the extruder is in practical use with joint processing of wall surfaces and sealing for waterproof processing. In the first place cartridge 10 is put in the casing 2 after the pushing bar 3 is pulled back to the utmost, and then the pushing bar 3 is caused to go forward by grasping the lever 16 several times to draw it so that the fore end of the pushing bar 3 contacts with the plunger 12 of the cartridge 10. Subsequent to that, the plunger 12 arranged to axially move slidably is pushed by the pushing bar 3 going still forward, which is performed by the further grasps of drawing the lever 16. As a result, the fluid material is extruded from the nozzle 11 mounted at the fore end of the cartridge 10.
As can be seen from the above description, this preceding extruder is unsuitableness to a performance in a narrow place. When the length of the pushing bar 3 is greater, the back end of the bar extends further from the rear of the body 1 in the initial operation as described earlier.